Las rosas azules by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Draco tiene una enorme tristeza por alguien muy querido que ha muerto, pero alguien ha llegado a alegrarle con unas rosas.


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Draco tiene una enorme tristeza por alguien muy querido que ha muerto, pero alguien ha llegado a alegrarle con unas rosas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Las rosas azules**

Era el tercer día que llevaba desempeñándose totalmente como un Auror, con posibles misiones y todo, claro que nadie le había dicho que las mañanas de febrero eran así. Nada más entrar se encontró con la oficina de Aurores repleta de paquetes, globos y flores de todos los tipos y tamaños con alusiones al día de San Valentín.

Ron a sus espaldas dejó salir un epíteto nada elegante.

- ¿Qué es toda esta mierda? –preguntó a uno de los Aurores que en aquel momento revisaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de seda verde.

- Regalos de San Valentín, ¿acaso no lo ves? ¿O tú no recibes de estos, Potter? –contestó de mala gana el Auror.

- Claro que recibo, pero van directamente a mi departamento, ¿qué hacen todos estos aquí? ¿De quiénes son?

- No de quiénes… –aclaró el Auror – Sino de quién… Son de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? –preguntó el moreno abriendo muy grandes los ojos del asombro.

- ¿Y qué hacen en el departamento de Aurores? ¿Tenemos servicio de entrega? –preguntó Ron, agitando una caja con fuerza.

- Deja eso ahí, novato idiota –exclamó otro Auror quitándole la caja de las manos –Estas aún no las hemos revisado.

- ¿Por qué están aquí? –preguntó Harry, apartando unos cuantos de su propio escritorio.

- Las revisamos por si tienen alguna maldición.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó de pronto el pelirrojo – ¿Entonces es verdad?

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño ante unas flores rarísimas.

- Sí, es verdad, Weasley, así que inmediatamente ayuda a revisar las que están sobre tu escritorio.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? –preguntó ya exasperado el moreno.

- Malfoy está algo… ¿loco? ¿Traumado? Algo así –dijo un Auror, desapareciendo la cajita y tomando otra.

- Sí, salió en los periódicos, Harry, pero tú dijiste que no querías saber nada sobre Mortífagos y pues no lo seguimos comentando. Unos meses después de la guerra, Lucius Malfoy ofreció una recompensa a quien lograra sacar al hurón de su estado.

- ¿Qué estado?

- No habla, apenas come y no parece estar en este mundo… No reacciona –aclaró Emmeline Vance –Lo vi el año pasado. Es realmente hermoso, pero parece una cáscara vacía. Luce tan triste.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna maldición? –preguntó Harry, pasando la varita sobre un paquete alargado.

- Dicen que dejó de hablar cuando se enteró de la muerte de Severus Snape.

- ¿Qué?

- Dicen que el chico era su amante –dijo otro Auror.

- Amante no, su pareja, dicen que no hacía más que llorar y de ahí que no ha vuelto a hablar, hace dos años su padre desesperado ofreció la mano del chico a quién pudiera traerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Y lleva tres años así? –preguntó Harry interesado.

- Así es. Siempre recibe visitas en la mansión y regalos, pero para San Valentín la gente quiere animarlo y se les pasa la mano… Claro que muchos otros quieren la fortuna Malfoy, por eso los regalos se desvían en esta fecha hacia acá, para revisar que no haya hechizos o pociones de amor.

- Es trabajo extra, pero Lucius Malfoy hace excelentes donaciones –dijo un Auror mordaz –Pero este año se han pasado y necesito toda la gente disponible ayudando, así que alguien debe llevar a la mansión los regalos ya revisados, votamos y adivinen quienes serán los afortunados –se rió el Auror que primero había hablado.

- No puedo esperar a saberlo –dijo Harry rodando los ojos – ¿Dos estúpidos novatos asignados a las ordenes de ustedes en este departamento? –preguntó haciendo una mueca desdeñosa.

- ¡Y dicen que Tralawney no tiene competencia! –se rió el Auror a todo pulmón.

- Sí, y también profetizo que en cuanto Draco Malfoy me vea poner un pie en la mansión se le pasará lo que tenga y me echará a patadas de ella –dijo el moreno acomodando su túnica nueva de Auror.

- Eso de ley, colega, pero si lo hace te tendrás que casar con él.

- Me conformaré con que no tenga que verle más –se rió el moreno.

- Bien, par de héroes, ¿quién de los dos será el primero?

- Merlín, yo aún no tomo mi desayuno –dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose en la silla de su escritorio –Además Harry conoce mejor a los Malfoy –se rió Ron, haciendo una leve alusión a los saludos que intercambiaba con Narcissa Malfoy cuando se encontraban en algún lugar.

- No es justo, ¿por qué siempre yo? –se rió el de ojos verdes – ¿Qué debo Hacer?

- En la otra sala se encuentran los que ya hemos revisado, debes entregarlos y volver cuando él termine de abrirlos por si algo se nos pasó.

- ¡Demonios sangrientos! –el moreno se encaminó a la sala contigua – ¿Y cómo llego allá?

- Por la chimenea, está conectada a una que instaló Lucius Malfoy, y que es donde pasa su tiempo el chico –dijo Emmeline Vance, que estaba concentrada revisando una caja de bombones –Levita los que puedas y luego regresas, hacemos dos viajes al día.

- De acuerdo –respondió el moreno con tono profesional.

Entró a la sala y vio dos largas mesas llenas de regalos, suspiró con fastidio y levitó lo que más pudo y se dirigió a la amplia chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos y los lanzó.

- ¡Mansión Malfoy!

Harry se sintió dar vueltas por algunos minutos y luego trastabilló al aterrizar, en seguida un elfo lo estaba sacudiendo, mientras se acomodaba los lentes vio a una hermosa mujer levantarse de una silla mecedora y caminar hacia él con rapidez.

- Señor Potter, que agradable sorpresa –dijo ella estirando la mano.

- Lady Malfoy –dijo el moreno tomando la mano de la mujer y depositando un suave beso en ella.

- Que elegante nos hemos vuelto –sonrió ella.

- Alguna cosa de etiqueta he aprendido –dijo el chico.

Narcissa suspiró al ver los regalos tras el Auror.

- Veo que le ha traído el trabajo –dijo ella súbitamente triste, Harry trató de no demostrar un cambio en su rostro, le apenaba ver el cambio en la hermosa dama.

- Bueno… sí, no sabía lo de su hijo –dijo él y ella demostró una leve sorpresa.

- Nunca os llevasteis bien –susurró ella –Si me haces el favor –continuó ella indicando hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Fue cuando Harry comenzó a fijarse a su alrededor. Era un amplio salón, estaba encantado para que pareciera un jardín, con ventanales falsos como el moreno pudo apreciar pues tras ellos se veía más verde y mucho sol, cuando en realidad aun nevaba.

- Es hermoso –dijo el moreno siguiendo a la dama.

- Lo hemos ido encantando –dijo ella con tono triste –Pero él parece no notarlo.

Entonces Harry lo vio, un chico rubio estaba sentado a la usanza india, con la mirada perdida en el suelo donde habían unos viales de poción y un caldero de plata. El moreno no pudo evitar un movimiento de sorpresa. El chico estaba vestido con unos simples jeans descoloridos y una remera celeste pálido, tenía el pelo relativamente corto aunque unos mechones caían sobre sus ojos, se veía más delgado y más pequeño de lo que recordaba, o bien él había pegado un estirón más significativo y el ejercicio en la Academia le había hecho más fornido. El rubio parecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

Harry vio como Narcissa se acercaba al muchacho y se inclinaba para hablarle.

- Draco, han traído tus regalos de San Valentín, prometiste abrirlos, ¿recuerdas?

Harry vio como el chico levantaba el rostro hacia ellos, dos luceros grises hicieron que el Auror se agitara de la impresión, parecían mucho más claros que los de sus recuerdos, cuando parpadeaba dos gruesas y largas pestañas se agitaban sobre los pómulos. Pero Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no brillaban tanto como parecían, que veían sin ver y que parecían la viva imagen de la tristeza. El rostro del chico parecía el mismo que recordaba de sus años de escuela, pero al mismo tiempo tan tristemente diferente. Le vio suspirar profundamente y encogerse de hombros.

- Harry Potter los ha traído esta vez, Draco –dijo la dama con el tono levemente alterado. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió, Harry se preguntó si realmente había escuchado. Un leve bufido de la dama hizo que tratara de componer su rostro liberándolo de la sorpresa – Recuerdas a Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

El chico volvió a asentir distraídamente y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia los viales, los tomó con delicadeza y los metió en el caldero que puso a un costado de su cuerpo., Narcissa enderezó su postura y se volvió a Harry.

- Lo siento… A veces creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta que estoy a su lado.

- No se preocupe, Lady Malfoy.

- Llámame Narcissa por favor, Harry. Si me hicieras el favor de poner los regalos frente a él –el moreno hizo un movimiento de varita y puso los regalos frente al chico que tomó uno con desgana y se puso a abrirlo con desinterés – ¿Me harías el favor de acompañarme a un té? –Harry no supo cómo negarse.

- Por supuesto –contestó el moreno, tratando de que su voz sonara en forma normal, tal como cuando había llegado.

- Siento que les demos más trabajo –dijo ella, tras llamar a un elfo y comenzar a servir el té en unas delicadas y finas tazas.

- La verdad es que es primera vez que me entero de esto… En la Academia…

- Claro, la Academia –dijo la dama rápidamente –Lucius no debió de haber involucrado al Ministerio en esto, Draco solo necesita tiempo… Pero Lucius es impaciente y siente que ya le robó demasiado a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Tristeza y rabia supongo. Nunca nos enteramos de su relación con Severus, la guerra hizo que no distrajéramos bastante de nuestros deberes de padres. Nos parecía más importante mantenernos vivos que lo demás a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Severus y su hijo…?

- A algunos les parecerá aberrante, sobre todo a los venidos del mundo muggle, para nosotros es un honor que un mago como Severus haya elegido a nuestro hijo como su compañero, lástima que jamás pudieron concretar sus lazos… Al menos ahora sería considerado un viudo digno y no un amante al que se debía ocultar.

- No creo que… No sé mucho de estas cosas, Narcissa, pero no creo que nadie vea a su hijo de alguna mala manera, al menos no he escuchado eso.

- Seguro que sí, Harry, pero eso no importa, al menos no a nosotros –dijo ella bebiendo un poco de té con aparente distracción –Draco nos ha dicho que se han llegado a enamorar y el que nuestro Dragón haya conocido el amor en tiempos tan difíciles… El saber que no estuvo solo en medio de tanto horror, que Severus le cuidó bien.

- ¿Cuidó bien? –preguntó Harry sin saber bien de qué hablaba la dama.

- Que Severus le cuidó bien de los otros Mortífagos en el Colegio y en la Mansión, que no le tocasen como sucedió con algunos de sus compañeros.

Harry boqueó durante algunos segundos y luego miró a Narcissa con horror, desvió su mirada al chico que estaba completamente quieto con la mirada perdida más allá de cualquier cosa en aquel salón encantado con un paquete a medio abrir.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya –dijo el moreno apresuradamente, levantándose de golpe.

- Claro… –dijo la dama, poniéndose de pie para despedirle –Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos –le sonrió.

- Que estén bien –dijo por toda respuesta el moreno y desapareció en las llamas verde esmeralda.

- ¿Cómo estuvo lo de la mansión? –preguntó el pelirrojo a la hora del almuerzo.

- Bien creo… Es un poco raro ver a Malfoy tan… apagado. Pese a lo insoportable que era en el Colegio siempre parecía tan lleno de vida y de ganas de destacar… Ahora solo parece una sombra perdida en ese lugar.

- ¿Y… es verdad que parece un ángel? –preguntó Hermione, cuando los chicos la miraron se ruborizó intensamente –Emmeline lo comenta siempre.

- Pues… casi.

- ¿Cómo casi? –preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo frunciendo el ceño.

- Parece un ángel, sí, jamás me había fijado en lo hermoso que era el rubio hasta hoy –dijo el ojiverde pensativo –Sobre todo sus ojos grises… o sus pestañas… o lo níveo de su piel, imagino que debe ser extremadamente suave al tacto…

- ¡Harry, me estás asustando! –se quejó el pelirrojo y el moreno pareció despertar.

- Pero los ángeles no deben lucir así de tristes y vacíos –agregó dando una distraída mordida a su emparedado.

- Bueno, hoy me tocará verlo, ¿no? –dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana.

- Si tú quieres te quedas a llenar los informes y yo llevo los regalos a la mansión –dijo el ojiverde –No me molesta.

- Ya veo que no –se rió Ron –Rubio a la vista y se desatan las hormonas.

- Harry ya miraba a Malfoy en el Colegio –se rió Hermione burlona.

- No es eso, es curiosidad, puede que esté fingiendo, ¿no? –trató de defenderse.

- Claro… Para darle más trabajo al Cuerpo de Aurores –dijo el pelirrojo divertido –Harry, ni tú te lo crees, el hurón está así y ya. Sus razones debe tener… Ya sé que suena raro y todo viniendo de parte mía, pero aunque somos traidores a la sangre, lo del hurón con Snape significa mucho si realmente llegaron a enamorarse y si Lucius Malfoy ha ofrecido su mano sin distinción de sexo ni nada es que ya no puede casarlo con un sangre pura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los sangre puras sellan sus enlaces con la pureza del otro y si fueron amantes… ya sabes, el hurón ya no debe ser virgen.

- Pero…

- Son cosas viejas y arcaicas, Harry, pero todavía vigentes. Lucius está demostrando amar mucho a su hijo al no entregarlo como amante a alguno de sus socios.

- ¡Ron!

- Las cosas son así, Harry, por eso nosotros somos traidores a la sangre y todas esas cosas, ya sabes.

Harry al salir de la chimenea esa noche se encontró con el singular cuadro de un Lucius Malfoy sentado frente al rubio menor leyendo un libro en voz alta, mientras el chico jugaba distraídamente con los viales en sus manos. Harry carraspeó ruidosamente y logró captar la atención del mago que se puso rápidamente en pie.

- Señor Malfoy –dijo Harry, tratando de parecer amable, el mayor lo miró de pies a cabeza.

- Señor Potter… Le queda bien la túnica de Auror.

- Gracias –dijo el ojiverde y avanzó al ver el gesto que hizo el ex Mortífago – ¿Los pongo frente a él?

Lucius contempló a su hijo con mirada triste durante unos segundos.

- Supongo, aunque no parece haber diferencia, bien podría tirarlos ya a la basura –se quejó el hombre con voz lúgubre –Sus compañeros Aurores nos acompañan en la cena… ¿Quiere hacerlo usted también?

- Si no es molestia –dijo el ojiverde levitando los regalos hasta ponerlos frente al muchacho. Lucius pareció realmente sorprendido ante su aceptación, pero luego dijo con voz amable.

- Le diré a Narcissa –y salió del salón cerrando tras él.

Harry contempló como el ojigris abría los paquetes y luego los dejaba pulcramente ordenados a un lado sin apenas mirar su contenido, al parecer inmune a cualquiera de ellos, cuando terminó volvió a coger el viejo caldero y los viales con Pociones ya vencidas como Harry pudo apreciar esta vez y que dedujo en algún tiempo habrían pertenecido al Pocionista. Harry avanzó hasta sentarse frente al chico.

- Hola Malfoy.

- Hola –saludó él simplemente sin mirarle, Harry alzó una ceja.

- ¿Son de Severus? –preguntó.

Vio al chico parpadear rápidamente confuso y sorprendido, al parecer nadie se lo había preguntado antes.

- Sí –contestó con la voz cascada –Los tomé de su despacho después de la batalla…

- ¿Es lo único que guardas de él?

El chico asintió.

Harry suspiró profundamente al ver las irises grises brillar con un destello de lágrimas.

- No las robé, él dijo que lo suyo era mío –aclaró como defendiéndose –El Ministerio se llevó lo demás.

- Lo supongo –soltó el moreno con cierto disgusto, tomó uno de los viales y lo levantó hasta dejarle cerca de su rostro, conteniendo la respiración vio como los ojos grises seguían el movimiento de su mano hasta detenerse en su rostro –Hola, Malfoy.

- Potter… ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el chico como despertando de un sueño.

- Bueno, al menos ahora sé que hablas conmigo –el chico tenía la mirada fija en el vial.

- Dámelo, son míos –dijo con la voz enfadada, al menos parecía reaccionar.

Harry vio de reojo como Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy se detenían en el umbral de la puerta, asombrados e indecisos.

El moreno apretó el vial en su mano y lo alzó un poco más.

- Traje tus regalos, ¿no quieres verlos?

- Quiero mi vial de vuelta, Potter, dámelo.

- ¿No te gustan tus regalos? ¿Ninguno?

El chico alargó la mano y trató de atrapar el vial.

- No… quiero mi vial… por favor –la voz suplicante del chico hizo que el moreno depositara rápidamente el vial en la blanca y delicada mano extendida, el rubio lo devolvió a su lugar con sumo cuidado y pareció volver a su muda soledad.

- Gracias –murmuró Lucius de pronto a su lado.

- Yo…

- Es la primera vez en casi tres años que escuchamos un cambio en el tono de su voz.

- Yo…

- ¿Nos acompaña a cenar?

- ¿Y él? –preguntó, refiriéndose al rubio menor.

- Narcissa se ocupará de él más tarde –dijo Lucius, mirando al chico que jugaba de nuevo distraídamente con los viales.

Harry había vuelto los dos días siguientes, ya no se limitaba a la entrega de regalos, las cuales extendía lo más posible, observando en silencio como el rubio dejaba los regalos sin darles siquiera una segunda mirada.

Al tercer día al anochecer tuvo de nuevo la ocasión de sentarse frente al rubio mientras éste abría los regalos, hasta que el chico se topó con una sencilla caja sin envoltura, la abrió con desgana y dejó escapar un ruidito al ver su interior, sacó la delicada flor de dentro de ella, una rosa azul destacó en sus manos y sus ojos se quedaron quietos admirándolas.

Tras unos minutos rebuscó en su bolsillo y murmuró.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! ¡Finite Incantatem! –agitó la varita con fuerza – ¡Finite Incantatem!

Narcissa se había puesto de pie asombrada al ver al chico. Harry tomó la rosa y la elevó hasta su rostro, el chico otra vez le miró con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! –susurró el rubio.

Harry asintió y en seguida lanzó el conjuro.

- ¡Finite Incantatem!

El rubio jadeó al ver que el color no cambiaba, alargó la mano y Harry depositó la flor en ella.

- Es hermosa –dijo el rubio sin dejar de contemplarla.

- ¿Trae tarjeta? –preguntó Narcissa en seguida, el rubio se encogió de hombros.

- No hay rosas azules –murmuró –Dicen que representan un amor puro y esperanza… también olvido.

El moreno se levantó de un salto y lo miró desde arriba.

- Puedo conjurar un hechizo para que jamás se marchite, ¿quieres que lo haga?

El rubio asintió y Harry lanzó el hechizo. Por primera vez Narcissa y Harry le vieron poner su atención en otra cosa que no fueran sus viales y el caldero de plata.

Las rosas azules siguieron llegando con regularidad durante tres días seguidos, dos veces al día.

Draco ya no esperaba sentado de forma distraída a que el Auror de turno pusiera los regalos frente a él, sino que saltaba curioso sobre Harry para rebuscar entre los paquetes, flores y globos hasta encontrar la sencilla flor que tomaba delicadamente en sus manos, aspiraba el aroma con placer y la alargaba para que Harry la hechizara, luego la colocaba tiernamente entre las otras en un florero que destacaba en una sencilla mesita.

Aquel día, sin embargo, Harry no lo dejó perderse ni en la contemplación de las rosas, ni en sus viales o el caldero. El moreno lo volvió hacia él y le obligó a mirarle tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla.

- ¿Hablamos?

Draco parpadeó aturdido, hubiera querido negarse pero era el moreno el que le llevaba dos veces al día las flores que calentaban su alma.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Harry no pudo menos que retractarse al verlo tan renuente a cualquier tipo de contacto, se giró y caminó hacia la chimenea.

- Nos veremos mañana, Narcissa –dijo haciéndole una elegante inclinación de cabeza, estaba por lanzar los polvos Flú cuando la sensual voz del chico se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- Potter, espera.

Harry medio se giró y lo contempló indeciso.

- ¿Un paseo por el jardín? –preguntó el rubio desviando su mirada hacia los ventanales  
falsos y luego hacia el ramillete de rosas azules que capturaban su atención irremediablemente.

- De acuerdo –dijo volviéndose y caminando hasta ponerse cerca del otro muchacho –Hace frío afuera, deberías cambiarte –medio le susurró, Draco asintió y caminó elegantemente hasta perderse por la puerta del saloncito.

- Gracias, Harry, hace tiempo que no hacía algo distinto a estar aquí.

- ¿Qué significado tiene este lugar para él?

- Era el Laboratorio de Pociones que Severus había instalado en la Mansión para enseñarle Pociones a Draco en las vacaciones del Colegio.

- Ah, entiendo, debió amarlo mucho.

- Lamentablemente cuando un Black se enamora de verdad es así de fuerte el sentimiento y Draco se enamoró muy joven.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato, ambos contemplando el ramillete de rosas azules.

Draco regresó vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero de dragón y le alargó otra al moreno que la tomó silenciosamente sin demostrar su asombro por el delicado gesto.

- Gracias, Malfoy.

- De nada, Potter, ¿vamos?

Ambos chicos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a un ventanal que comunicaba con los jardines, comenzaron a pasear por ellos sin importarles mucho el aire helado que aun se paseaba esperando la llegada de la primavera.

- ¿Desde cuándo estuviste con Severus Snape?

La pregunta hizo que el rubio diera un respingo y luego jadeara por la sorpresa.

- Si no quieres no contestes, es una pregunta demasiado personal, disculpa, Malfoy.

- No tiene importancia, Potter –dijo el rubio tras un silencio –Estuve enamorado de él desde que era un crío… Al menos eso creo, pero fue solo cuando cumplí los dieciséis que él comenzó a ponerme atención.

- Debió costarle mucho, él era… demasiado solitario.

El rubio lo meditó unos minutos.

- Creo que pensaba que no era digno de ser amado.

- Ah, y tú si lo creías.

- Por supuesto, no había mejor hombre que él… La prueba está en que no se acostó conmigo.

Harry se giró a mirar al rubio, con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. Draco medio sonrió.

- Dormimos juntos e hicimos muchas cosas, pero él siempre dijo que concretaríamos el acto después de enlazarnos.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a tus padres o a los demás?

- Porque no lo preguntaron, lo asumieron como cierto y ya.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

El rubio volvió a encogerse de hombros y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

- Por eso me intrigan tanto las rosas, ¿crees que quien las envía lo sepa?

Fue el turno de Harry de guardar un tenso silencio.

- Si no lo supiera y solo las envía porque le gustas a pesar de todo, no importando lo que haya pasado o no en el pasado, ¿eso te haría verlo de distinto modo?

- No lo sé… Creo que no lo entendería.

- ¿Por qué?

- Asumo que quien las envía es un chico… y a los chicos les gusta el asunto de la pureza y esas cosas –dijo el rubio con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que hizo que Harry parpadeara un par de veces.

- ¿Por qué no podría ser una chica? –preguntó el ojiverde.

- ¿No es obvio? Todos los regalos son de hombre, Potter, las chicas del Mundo Mágico ya saben mis preferencias… fui el amante de Severus –el rubio reanudó su caminata con aparente calma –Las pocas chicas que aun envían regalos piensan en el dinero de mi familia.

- ¿Y no crees que el chico de las rosas busque tu fortuna?

- Creo que el chico de las rosas no piensa en esas cosas.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el ojiverde, alcanzándolo en el paseo, lo vio encogerse de hombros sutilmente.

- Porque ya le habría puesto una tarjeta a las rosas con su nombre.

- ¿Y qué crees que el chico busca? –preguntó el moreno, mirándolo de reojo, observando las pupilas brillantes y las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

- Aun no lo tengo muy claro –guardó un pequeño silencio –Me da miedo pensarlo mucho…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los sentimientos humanos son muy complejos, Potter, uno puede confundirse fácilmente, puede confundir amor con lástima, o el querer ayudar con verdadero cariño… Siempre he querido pensar que Severus se enamoró de mí, pero no estoy totalmente seguro de ello.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por lo que dijiste aquella vez… que habías mirado en los recuerdos de él y solo habías encontrado recuerdos de tu madre…

- ¡Oh! –Harry no supo qué responder a eso.

- Asumo que Severus murió y asumo que él hubiera cumplido todo lo que prometió… Lo que nunca me ha abandonado es la duda de lo que realmente sintió.

Harry se permitió mirar al chico a la cara.

- No sigo llorando su muerte o la ausencia de sus caricias como todos piensan, lo extraño y todo… Pero lo que no puedo responder aun es si soy digno de que él me hubiese amado como yo a él o solo fui la oportunidad de estar un poco menos solo.

Draco se giró y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la mansión dejando a un Harry Potter, pensativo y triste.

El cambio en Draco fue sutil en esos días, pero sonreía más a menudo, sobre todo al mirar el hermoso ramillete de rosas azules que contenía el hermoso florero, apenas si habían vuelto a hablar con Harry que parecía más taciturno esos días y la constante presencia de Lucius o Narcissa, pero aquel anochecer, Harry encontró al rubio sentado frente al ramillete leyendo unos pergaminos.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó haciendo levitar el montón de regalos hacia él. Draco rebuscó entre ellos hasta encontrar su rosa y levitó él mismo los demás hacia un rincón –Ya ni siquiera los miras –dijo el pelinegro sentándose frente a él.

- No es necesario, mis padres ya no están encima esperando que los revise, les encanta que hable con ellos en las comidas, que pasee por los jardines y hasta que atormente a los estúpidos pavos reales, si me hubiesen dicho que me dejarían en paz con solo sonreírles un poco lo hubiese hecho hacía tiempo.

Harry soltó una risita.

- Slytherin hasta la muerte.

- No puedo evitarlo —le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio.

- ¿Qué son esos papeles?

- Algunas cosas que me escribió Severus cuando estábamos separados por alguna razón… No las había vuelto a revisar desde la noche de la batalla

- Ah, ¿y qué te dice en ellas? Lo siento –se arrepintió en seguida de su pregunta –Soy un bocazas.

- Gryffindor hasta la muerte –devolvió el otro divertido.

- Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo, soy un león curioso –dijo el moreno soltando una carcajada.

- Pues… Dice muchas cosas, estaba tratando de leer entre líneas.

- Creo que no necesitas hacerlo –aseveró el moreno –Lo poco que he conocido de Severus es que no le mentía a los que quería.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? –preguntó el rubio.

- Prometió protegerme pese a todo lo que yo le recordaba y lo desagradable que fui con él, con todo lo que desconfié de él, con todo lo que lo odié. Y cumplió, ¿si te dijo que te amaba por qué necesariamente debería haber mentido?

- ¿Y los recuerdos?

- He pensado en ello mucho –dijo el Gryffindor con voz serena –Él sabía que nos odiábamos…

- Ya no te odiaba, dejé de hacerlo en sexto, solo que eras tan… Gryffindor.

Harry le miró divertido.

- Y tú tan Slytherin, pero lo que quería decir es que, seguramente Severus no me mostró sus recuerdos contigo para protegerlos, para que no pudiera hacerte daño. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

- No sé…

- Puede que hayas sido un jodido grano en el culo cuando estábamos en el Colegio, pero no veo por qué el no pueda haberte amado, seguro con él eras diferente. Hay cosas que uno ve de las personas cuando las observa bajo otro prisma… Él era un hombre maduro, no un crío y sabía perfectamente cuanto daño te hubiera podido causar si te mentía… Tú que lo conocías mejor, ¿crees que te hubiera hecho esas promesas sabiendo que no te amaba y que podía dañarte de ese modo?*

Vio como el rubio suspiraba hondamente y se mordía los labios pensativo, al final tras unos minutos negó suavemente con la cabeza y murmuró.

- Gracias, Potter.

- No es nada… Draco –dijo el chico atento a la reacción del rubio frente a él. Pero el otro no pareció molesto al escuchar su nombre en la boca del otro.

- Mañana es San Valentín… Imagino que tienes una cita con alguien o alguna celebración con tus amigos… Pero si quisieras darte una vuelta mañana… para dar un paseo y cenar con nosotros.

- No tengo una cita con nadie y la cena con mis amigos puedo cancelarla, me gustaría dar ese paseo y cenar con tus padres.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no te apetece –dijo el rubio clavando la mirada en las rosas azules.

- Draco, jamás hago algo que no me guste si puedo evitarlo –dijo el moreno, y juraría que los ojos del rubio brillaron un poco más.

Harry salió vestido de la chimenea con ropa semi informal, cargado con el último grupo de regalos que quedaba en el Departamento de Aurores para el rubio, éste se adelantó con algo de impaciencia mal disimulada hacia él.

- Has venido.

- Te dije que lo haría.

El rubio buscó la rosa entre los regalos y sonrió dulcemente al encontrarla, Harry le hizo el hechizo y se sorprendió que Draco no la pusiera con las otras.

- Mis padres nos esperan en la mesa –dijo haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera.

- ¿Seguro que a Lucius no le dio un infarto? –el rubio se rió ampliamente.

- Como si no supiera que los tienes comiendo de tu mano –reprochó sonriendo el rubio –No sé qué le diste a mi padre, pero mandó a los elfos a poner los cubiertos de plata y las copas de bohemia.

- ¿Y eso es muy fino? –preguntó el moreno asustado – ¿Qué tal si rompo algo?

- Tus clases de elegancia no abarcaron tanto, ¿cierto? –se burló en forma simpática el rubio.

- Psss… Ya sabes, aprendí algo en las recepciones pero nada más.

- Padre lo reserva solo para invitados importantes.

- Merlín, se nos acaba el mundo –gimió en broma el moreno.

- Y que lo digas –se rió suavemente el rubio.

La cena transcurrió en aparente calma y camaradería, aunque el moreno no dejaba de sorprenderse con todos los exquisitos platos que probó. Harry observó a Draco sentarse en el puesto dispuesto para su uso y poner su rosa frente a él, y que de tanto en tanto la acariciaba suavemente.

Después del café, Narcissa y Lucius se retiraron pues debían ir a una fiesta ineludible ofrecida por uno de sus más recientes socios, al quedarse solos los chicos se miraron indecisos.

- ¿Un paseo por el jardín? –propuso el rubio sentado cómodamente en un sillón.

- Realmente no me apetece… Te lo llevas encerrado aquí, ¿qué tal un paseo por el Callejón Diagon?

El rubio arrugó la nariz en señal de que no le gustaba, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia al moreno.

- Demasiada gente, me sentiría raro caminando entre tantas personas, creo que sería demasiado para la primera vez que salgo en tantos años.

- ¿Hogsmeade? Allí no hay tanta gente en esta época y a esta hora los críos ya deben de estar de vuelta en el castillo.

Habían paseado en grata camaradería por las calles de Hogsmeade, la poca gente con la que se cruzaron los miraban extrañados, pero a ellos pareció no importarles porque ninguno hizo alusión a la situación.

Sin decir palabras ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la Casa de los Gritos y se recostaron en un silencio cómodo por largos minutos, contemplando a lo lejos el castillo de Hogwarts. Draco aun sostenía la rosa azul entre sus largos y finos dedos y aspiraba su aroma de vez en cuando.

- Se ve pequeño desde aquí el castillo –murmuró el rubio.

- Sí, es como si fuera una portada de tarjeta, algo irreal.

- Me gustaría volver allí alguna vez.

- Puedo pedirle permiso a Minerva e ir los dos, ¿qué te parece? ¿Crees que esté como lo recordamos?

- Espero que esté mejor, mis últimos recuerdos de él no son muy agradables.

El moreno asintió en silencio, mientras contemplaban como el castillo empezaba a desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche.

- Debe ser muy duro para ti recordarle, ¿no?

- Después de nuestra conversación de ayer creo que estoy en paz. Mi respuesta es "no", Severus no hubiera sido capaz de hacerme algo así… Me amaba y no pienso volver a dudarlo?

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho?

- Creo que una parte de mí siempre lo extrañará, pero ahora estoy en paz.

- Me alegro, Draco.

El rubio le miró de reojo y luego desvió la mirada hacia el bosquecillo cercano.

- ¿Por qué me regalas las rosas, Harry?

El moreno dio un respingo, volteó enseguida para ver el rostro del rubio, estaba de perfil sus mirada se perdía lejos de él y tenía las mejillas encendidas por el rubor.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –dijo el moreno sin negarlo.

- Las cajas venían selladas, pero en las raras ocasiones en que te acercabas olías a ellas, a las rosas, era algo muy sutil, además no creo que haya en el Mundo Mágico alguien tan Gryffindor como tú. ¿Lo hiciste porque te daba lástima?

- Lo hice al principio para alegrarte, después porque me gustas.

Notó el casi imperceptible suspiro del rubio.

- Los sentimientos a veces se confunden.

- Ya me lo habías dicho –aclaró el moreno –Pero no en mi caso, he pensado mucho en eso desde que lo comentaste, me gustas mucho, Draco.

El rubio bajó la mirada entonces a la rosa que descansaba en su mano y se giró hasta ponerse de frente al moreno. En un inseguro movimiento se inclinó hacia él y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave roce en los labios, echándose en seguida hacia atrás.

Harry tuvo apenas unos segundos de duda, pero luego alargó los brazos tomando al rubio por la cintura y acercándolo hacia él. Tomó delicadamente los labios de Draco con los suyos acariciándolos, esperando sin presionar a ver si el rubio quería entregarlos.

El rubio se debatió en todas las dudas que surcaban su mente, pero al fin se rindió, entreabrió los suyos y permitió que el moreno profundizara el beso. La caricia fue lenta, la exploración del moreno fue suave y dulce, sin apuros ni exigencias, poco después el mismo Gryffindor lo miraba a los ojos confundido.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, porque lo sentí –dijo el chico, tratando de escapar sutilmente al abrazo, pero el moreno no lo dejó ir.

- ¿Y Severus?

- Él no está, se fue y le prometí que sería feliz, solo intento ahora cumplir lo que prometí y tú me gustas, no me preguntes cómo o desde cuándo porque no lo sé –dijo con la mirada baja, el moreno le tomó la barbilla y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- Creo que sí. Pero aun no confío en ti –dijo el rubio sincero.

- Lo sé, la confianza se va adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo.

- No quiero ser uno de tus revolcones, Potter.

- Nadie habló de revolcones, Draco, aunque soy un mestizo ahora conozco muy bien las tradiciones sangre pura y no quiero que renuncies a ellas.

El moreno lo acercó de nuevo hacia él y le dio otro beso suave, el rubio suspiró entre sus brazos y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del Gryffindor.

- Gracias por las rosas azules, Harry.

El moreno amplió su sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza rubia recostada aun sobre su pecho.

- Feliz San Valentín, Draco. 

**¿Fin?**


End file.
